Screwing The Milkman
by StraightShark
Summary: Santana Lopez meets the new milkman and...not on the best terms, but inevitably a romance blossoms. Based off of Santana's lines in Cell Block Tango in the upcoming episode. One or Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little fix I wrote for Santana's line in Cell Block Tango. If you haven't listened to the glee version yet I say look it up RIGHT now because Naya's voice is pure sex and totally hot. This is a one-shot but if you want I have ending planned, we'll see how the response is.

I don't own Glee or Chicago and sorry for any mistakes! No matter how many times I read something there will always be some error:(

ENJOY

* * *

**Screwing The Milkman**

Santana Lopez sat in her home in the Windy City minding her own business. Her husband, Wilbur, was off at work, like always. Honestly the only reason she married him was because he had money and she had needs. How else was she supposed to have all that she had? Clothes, house, reputation- it's what she was entitled to. She didn't really care that she didn't love Wilber, It's not like she was going to fall in love anyway.

Although today on a warm summer afternoon she was particularly bored. She didn't sew and she very seldom cooked so what could she do? Usually she would call her friend Ms. Quinn Fabray-Evans but she was out of town and all her other 'friends' pissed her off. Oh being a successful socialite got boring sometimes. Settling on going for a stroll she grabbed her coat and walked out the door...

Running straight into someone. There was a large crash as bottles clattered to the floor, creamy white liquid tarnishing her designer shoes.

"Watch where you're going milkman!" she said wiping the milk off her legs. She couldn't _stand_ the lower class.

"I'm so so sorry!" a soft feminine voice said. Santana's head snapped up and she stopped breathing because the beautiful girl in front of her had stolen her breath.

She was gorgeous- long blonde hair tied in a messy bun, sparking blue eyes that matched the clear sky overhead everything about her was perfect. The shape of her eyes the tiny little freckle above her thin lips. She was so entranced by the milk..._woman_ that she didn't realize she was talking.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" she said concerned.

"Y-yes?"

"I asked if you were alright?" Watching her mouth in motion put her in some sort of haze.

"Oh my gosh you have brain damage! I'm so stupid. I'll carry you to my truck and drive you to the hospital." The blonde woman proceeded to put her arms around Santana.

"No no that's quite alright!" she protested.

"So you're okay?"

"Yes. Fine." Santana assured her. Brittany beamed at her and Santana thought she would pass out. What was going on? She didn't usually like people much less girls that spilt a cold beverage all over her but this girl...she did things to her that made her nervous.

"Well, then I'll be getting a new case of milk for you then," she said turning away.

"Wait!" Santana screamed grabbing her wrist. Her eye's widening as she realized what she did before quickly pulling her hand back. Why did she do that? Maybe she just gave into her urge to touch her. It was so worth it.

"Umm, how would you like to come inside and clean up? That is if you don't have to go back to your delivery route." Santana opened the door inviting her in.

"Well lucky for you you're my last stop," she said winking. Is it bad that Santana felt a rush of arousal when she saw that?

"Make yourself at home..." the Latina mumbled. She went to go get a towel in an attempt to calm herself down. Years of a shitty sex life was making her libido go crazy for this stranger- this _GIRL_. Sure she thought girls were attractive (You should see her best friend Quinn) but she has never felt so much _lust_ towards another female, hell towards any human being. Taking a deep breath Santana stepped back into the living room where the Blonde was standing and handed her a towel.

"Again, _so_ sorry for invading your home and getting you wet," she said apologetically.

Oh she got her wet alright.

"No it was my fault I ran into you, besides, you got it way worse then me."

It was true, the milk had splashed onto her pants and on most of her shirt which looked like a males uniform for it was baggy in several places.

"I'll manage." Suddenly she realized that she didn't even know this beauties name and decided an introduction was overdue.

"I'm Santana," the housewife said.

"Wow that's such a pretty name. It totally suits you." The other woman couldn't stop her blush from spreading over her carmel skin.

"I'm Brittany." _Brittany_. She let her mind mull it over for awhile.

It was perfect, like her.

"Well I should probably get going, thank you for the towel. Are you sure you don't want any milk?"

"I'm fine, besides, you'll be back next week right?" she asked hopefully. Brittany gave her once last smile.

"Right."

Then she was out the door.

* * *

It had been a week since Santana saw Brittany and she knew for sure she was crazy.

The tall blonde was all Santana could think about since they met. Her eyes, her wink, her laugh, her goddamn smile. So when the day came for the milk to be delivered Santana was sitting on the front porch ready with two glasses of lemonade. She was almost giddy with excitement, she couldn't stop fidgeting.

One would say she was _over_excited, she had been out there for hours 'reading a book'. More like she stared at the words on the page and thought about Brittany. Like she was doing now.

a whispered,"Hi," almost gave Santana a heart attack. When she looked up she saw the object of her desire staring down at her with a bright smile," I was hoping i'd see you again."

Santana was speechless again. But this time it was because of her uniform...if you could call it that.

Instead of the baggy long khaki's and full sleeve, white button up shirt that was about 6 sizes to big on her she had on a short tight skirt and a white fitted polo that said 'Milkman' on it.

Santana's jaw dropped as she took in long lean legs, muscular but feminine arms, prominent breasts and...shit were those abs she could see _through_ her shirt?

"Santana?" said girl was snapped from her blatant leering, which she just realized she wasn't even trying to hide.

"Er-uh. Umm, you changed your uniform?"

"Oh yeah! Last week was my first week so we didn't have any uniforms in my size so my boss arranged for me to have this one."

"It's umm...it's nice," Santana mumbled. It's nice? It's NICE?

No game.

"Haha yeah my boss is a little perverted," she chuckled. Suddenly Santana remembered her lemonade, in fact it was so sudden she ended up screaming," LEMONADE!" Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together in the cutesy way before she asked," What?"

"I made you some lemonade! Do you want some? Here!" Santana pushed the glass towards the blonde who smiled and sat down. The woman sighed in relief, she spent all morning squeezing lemons and trying to perfect the lemonade. Just for Brittany.

God what the _hell_ was wrong with her? She just had this uncanny need to impress the girl.

Santana watched tentatively as Brittany took a sip before groaning out in pleasure,

"Ohmygod this is _soooo_ good," the blonde moaned, her eyes fluttering shut and her tongue peaking out to lick over her lips. In that moment Santana realized how aroused she really was. Never before had she been so very WET but when Brittany did things like _that._ Well, let's see how well you fair.

"I figured you be tired after delivering all that milk to everyone all morning, especially in this heat," she said smiling.

Brittany downed the rest of the glass in one gulp.

"It's just what I needed, thank you so much Santana." She stood up and the other woman reactively stood up as well.

"You're leaving?" Santana asked.

"Actually I just wanted to ask if I could use your restroom?"

"O-oh, right of course. Come in," after leading her to the bathroom Santana sat down on the couch. Awaiting her return. It felt like hours before she finally reemerged, she was so deep in thought she didn't even hear the toilet flush.

"You have a really nice home," Brittany said, sitting close to Santana. Their knees were almost touching.

"Thank you." she said politely, she almost made a remark about her maid but she decided against it. She didn't want Brittany to know about her bitchy self.

"So..." Santana started not knowing what to say.

"Santana are we friends?" The Latina was so taken back by the question she didn't have time to process what she said before blurting out," I would like to be." Brittany grinned before taking Santana's hands in her own.

"Good because I really want to get to know you." Santana tried not focus on the soft touch of Brittany and other places she wanted to be touched.

"Me too...So why are you a milkwoman?"

"Well it's really just so I can raise money. I want to go East, to New York City," the dreamy look in her blue eyes made Santana want to make every single one of her dreams come true.

"That's amazing. I wish I had a dream like yours..." Santana sighed. Brittany squeezed her hands, Santana had almost forgotten they were holding hands, now she was self-conscious again.

"Why don't you? I'm sure you could do anything you wanted."

"It's...my husband. And my parents." Before she knew it Santana was pouring out her whole life story to the girl she just met. How her father, and idol, died and how her mother drilled into her brain that she should marry young and marry money so that Santana would never have the troubles in life that she went through. Then she told Brittany about Wilbur and how she was so unhappy with him. Santana hadn't even realized the magnitude of her sadness until she started talking to Brittany. She was just so easy to trust and open up to.

Next thing she knew the housewife was crying into the milkwoman while she held her, the two of them huddled on the couch pressed against each other. Santana had calmed down after a couple of minutes of ragged unsteady breathing. Brittany stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to help the process.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. I s-swear I'm n-not usually like this. I-"

"Santana," Brittany cut off, "It's okay."

"N-no it's not! This wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. I w-wanted to be a s-singer but...I-I'm just not good enou-"

"_Santana_," she said again," Look at me." When she didn't do as she said Brittany cupped her cheeks and forced them to make eye contact.

"Stop it, okay?" she whispered sympathetically," You _can _be what ever you want to be. It's never to late to do what you please. You just have to believe."

"...h-how do you know?"

"Because _I_ believe in you Santana," Brittany said confidently. Her words silenced Santana and she took the time and the close proximity to really look at Santana. She already knew she was beautiful, she thought she must've bumped her head when they first met because she never saw someone more beautiful. Especially now, with her eyes red from crying and her lip trembling, the woman looked even more desirable in her vulnerable state.

If that was possible.

Santana felt an overwhelming feeling of...comfort? Security?...love? When she looked at Brittany. Both girls were already _so_ close so when they leaned forward it didn't take long for their lips to connect.

Santana sighed into the kiss that she didn't know she wanted so much. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's cheek to around her neck as she pulled her closer. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist to deepen the delicious kiss.

Brittany's kisses made her feel dizzy, the way her lips moved against hers was the best feeling in the world. When Santana's tongue gently ran across the blondes bottom lip the girl immediately granted access to the pink intrusion with parted lips and a moan.

Next thing Santana knew those lips were pulled from hers and she was flat on her back with Brittany straddling her upper thighs.

"You're _really_ hot, did you know that?" the blonde whispered in her ear before lightly tugging at it and kissing down to her pulse point. Santana whimpered, actually _whimpered_ in response. She didn't trust what would come out of her mouth because it would probably be an embarrassingly loud moan.

Brittany's hands slipped inside of Santana's shirt as she kissed her neck. When she brushed the underside of her boobs Santana's hips throated into Brittany's instinctively.

"I've been wanting to _feel_ you like this ever since I saw you..." Brittany said, fully cupping her breasts and rolling an erect nipple between her fingers. Santana couldn't hold back the moan if he tried, which she didn't. She wanted Brittany to know how good she felt.

"F-fuck Brittany...that's so-"

Then she heard the sound of an automobile honk.

Santana shot up as if she had been burned almost making Brittany topple off the couch.

"Wilbur!" Santana hissed. Brittany's eyes only had a second to widen before the married woman pulled her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Brittany. You need to go! Now!" she said tugging her along," C'mon, you'll have to go out the back door."

"Santana. I'm so sorry. I understand if you regret this, I'll cone completely clean to your husband and assure him it was my faul-" Brittany was cut off as Santana whirled her around and grabbed her by the shoulders just before the door. Santana took one look at sad blue eyes and kissed her hard and passionately.

"Don't you _ever_ think I regret what just happened." With that she pushed Brittany out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Not knowing what to do she ran into her bedroom and threw the covers back jumping in and pretending to be asleep. Skerries to regulate her breathing before Wilbur came in and inevitably woke her. She listened as the front door opened and closed and then the bedroom door.

"Santana?" he called into the room. He was silent after that so she guessed he saw she was 'asleep' then she felt the mattress dip and a hand on her shoulder.

"Santana...tana wake up," he said lightly shaking her. The woman made a good show of 'waking up' looking up through half lidded eyebrows and speaking in a raspy voice.

"Mhmm?" he kissed her on the forehead and she tried the hardest not to scowl. His rough lips were nothing compares to Brittany soft ones...

"I'm sorry to wake you. I just wanted to let you know I would be going out with the boys tonight and we might be out very late."

"Okay Wilbur...that's fine. Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Okay, gave fun..," Santana said a she dropped her head on the pillow as if she simply could not hold it up anymore.

"I love you," Wilbur said.

He got no answer.

On the way out the door he realized two empty glasses and on the way to his car he saw that the milkman's truck that he had seen upon entering his home was now gone.

* * *

Wilbur had been gone for an hour and Santana was getting a little desperate. She tried not to think of Brittany. She really did- she swore she was _not_ a lesbian and she wasn't into _that_- but she just could _not _get the blonde out of her mind. Blue eyes haunted her no matter what she tried to do. Well, one thing led to another and somehow she ended up on the bed with her fingers buried deep inside herself. She was just so damn_ wet_ thinking about Brittany and her long legs and bright smile. She didn't even try to think about her husband. He wasn't sexy AT ALL.

Now Brittany on the other hand...Santana gave in and allowed herself to indulge in her imagination, pretending it was Brittany touching her clit, pretending it was Brittany's tongue thrusting inside her, pretending it was Brittany's hands playing with her pert nipples.

So when she came hard clenching around her fingers it was inevitable that she screamed Brittany's name.

Loudly.

Her last thought before she fell asleep?

She was so fucked.

* * *

After a few days Santana realized there was no way she could _not_ see Brittany for a whole week. She cursed herself for falling for someone so fast when she didn't even know the persons last name (although, she convinced herself she didn't have feelings for Brittany, just lust). She knew she was lying to herself though. Lust definitely isn't thinking about how angelic someone's voice sounds or how adorable someone's freckles were which was exactly what Santana was doing now.

"Santana? Santana hello...?" Ms. Lucy 'Quinn' Fabray said, waving a gloved hand in front of her friends face.

"Yes, WHAT Quinn?" Santana snapped, irritated at her friend for interrupting her thoughts. They were currently sitting at the local fine dining restaurant, nothing but tea in front of them.

"What is wrong with you, you've been distant all morning."

"Nothing just...thinking."

"With that goofy smile on your face? What were you thinking about?" Santana sighed, she hated when got all 'interrogative' on her.

"Oh nothing..."

"C'mon Santana, honestly, people are starting to stare."

"Quinn! It's nothing, just...Wilbur." Quinn snorted and let loose a humorless laugh," Oh San, sometimes I think you forget that I really _know_ you."

The Latina looked at the blonde with knowing eyes, she was telling the truth. If anyone knew Santana it was Quinn. For some reason the two trusted each other, it's how they stayed sane.

Santana promptly got up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn protested, set on getting a clear answer from her. Santana rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Quinn to take.

"We can't discuss this here."

* * *

"So...you cheated on Wilbur..."

"Why do you say it like you don't cheat on Sam with that Noah?"

"I'm just trying to figure things out Santana!" Quinn snapped, Santana shut up then, leaving Quinn to think in silence. Truth be told, she was afraid that Quinn would reject her or tell everyone about her secret. She wouldn't know what she would do if that happened. She was her best friend.

"So you're sleeping with the new Milkwoman? The blonde?" The two lived on the same street so she was bound to have the same milkman, although Santana was surprised that Quinn has seen her.

"Brittany, and no we didn't have sex." Santana mentally let out a relieved sigh when she saw Quinn crack a smug smile,

"Well, she is pretty isn't she? Why didn't you have sex with her?"

"Wilbur came home."

"Oh my gosh! Did he catch you?"

"No! Of course not! You think I would be here if he did?"

"Good point."

The two stayed silent for awhile, watching the water of the river flow as they sat on a bench.

"So what are you going to do?" the blonde asked.

"I'm...not sure. I just know that I haven't seen her in three days and I already miss her terribly. Quinn, I feel empty when I'm not with her."

"Gee thanks!" Santana shoved her friend.

"You know what I mean Q! Like...Romantically."

"Well I'm a blonde girl and I'm just as pretty as she is, how about you take me for a spin?" Quinn teased.

"Ugh you're insufferable! I'm serious though! I don't know what to do. I'm so scared that Wilbur will find out or that she doesn't feel the same way about me..." Quinn studied Santana's features and realized that she really was scared.

"San...look...I just want you to be happy."

"I know," she sighed.

"Maybe you could run away with her? She wants to go to New York right? Maybe you could steal some money from Wilbur and go with her."

"Maybe but...I don't know. I just need to know how she feels about me before I do anything rash. Besides, I could never leave you!"

"Maybe Noah and I could join you?" While Quinn was married to Sam Evans she was in love with Noah. She had a much similar situation to Santana's- she loved luxury but loved someone of the lower class.

"Maybe Quinn...maybe."

* * *

Brittany knocked on Santana's door two days later. She simply couldn't wait for the next milk delivery before she saw Santana.

The door swung open and Santana's eyes widened before she pulled Brittany across the threshold and shut the door.

Santana couldn't contain herself and took the blondes face in her hands before crashing their lips together.

Once Santana started to touch herself to the image of the blonde in her arms she couldn't stop, when Wilbur was away she couldn't resist the urge. And now that Brittany was here...well, she just couldn't control herself.

Not that Brittany wasn't complaining. The blondes hands immediately went to Santana's ass and then her back hit the door as Santana slammed her against it. She didn't mean to be so rough but she couldn't get enough of Brittany, no matter how much their bodies were touching.

When Santana needed to breath she detached her lips from the blondes and took the girls dress off in one swift motion before trailing wet kisses down to Brittany's pink nipples.

"Is this okay?" Santana whispered. Brittany shuddered when she felt Santana's hot breath on her hard nipples. Santana's took that as a yes and took the pebble in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and taking the other breast in her hand, panning it roughy. Santana drug her teeth lightly across it which illicit a moan from Brittany and a breathy," Santana..." The woman smiled at the noise, before slowly continuing down, licking over her abs which were as tight as she originally thought. Santana slowly pulled down her slip and panties down together, waiting for Brittany to step out of them before kissing up her toned legs, getting closer to her desired destination. Brittany kept her hair well trimmed, and Santana never thought anyone's private parts could look so _good_.

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the smell of Brittany's arousal hit her. Santana rested her forehead against the small blonde triangle just breathing.

Brittany was sweating in anticipation now, her breath ragged and broken.

"Santana...just fuck me already..." she whined. She was so horny she had to squeeze the doorknob in an attempt to keep herself from holding Santana's head where it was and humping it relentlessly.

Santana smirked before timidly taking a single long broad stroke of her tongue through Brittany's nether lips. Brittany 's hands flew down to tangle into Santana locks and pressed down.

Santana didn't protest, once she got a taste of the blonde she had no intention of stopping. Santana had never been with a girl but she knew what she liked. She dipped her tongue into the source of Brittany's juices before dragging it up the length of her sex into Lahr reached her clit. Santana sucked and licked furiously at the small nub, bringing Brittany closer to release.

Brittany was gonna lose it. She was so fucking turned on but she didn't want it to end too quickly.

"I...need you inside me..." she panted. Santana complied, thrusting deep inside her causing Brittany to cry out. Santana absolutely loved the noises coming out of her lover and knew her panties were permanently soiled. She also loved the way Brittany's vagina clenched around her tongue. Brittany bucked her hips into Santana's face trying to meet each thrust, forcing Santana to hold her hips still.

With her tongue slipping in and out of her at a fast pace and her nose bumping into her clit on each thrust Brittany's was seconds away from what she could feel was the best orgasm of her life. One particularly deep thrust and Brittany froze as she toppled over the edge screaming Santana's name.

Santana licked up the girls cum as it came, helping Brittany ride out her orgasm.

As soon as Brittany regained her simple motor functions she pushed Santana back against the floor, climbing on top of her. The brunette wasn't expecting it and let out a little yelp.

"That was incredibly hot," Brittany whispered, still out of breath. She made quick work of the housewives undergarments, not even bothering to remove her dress. She knew Santana was close but she had no idea she would be this wet. Collecting some moisture on her fingers Brittany thrusted deep inside her swiftly. Santana screamed out at the intrusion which Brittany muffled with her mouth.

"Are you close baby?" Brittany moaned.

Temporarily forgetting how to speak Santana nodded furiously. Brittany removed her fingers eliciting an almost animalistic growl from the other girl.

"What the hell?" Santana protested. She was so fucking close and Brittany just pulled out?

"Just trust me," Brittany assured her. Santana watched in curiosity and awe as Brittany took her dress off before positioned herself in between her legs so that their limbs were tangled.

Santana's eyes squeezed tightly shut and they both groaned loudly as their pussy's collided together. They quickly established a rhythm and met each other thrust for thrust.

"Shit Brittany..." Santana gasped," I'm going to come so hard..."

"W-wait..." Brittany panted," I'm so close, come with me." The blonde had never in any of her sexual experiences came twice in such a short time period but with Santana beneath her she was already so close to release.

Santana didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She was already so worked up, she was aroused the second she saw Brittany and almost came when she was going down on her. Now, after Brittany had been inside of her and that their clits were rubbing against each other she couldn't stop the coil inside her from tightening and then releasing. Her orgasm was violent, moaning as her hips thrusted into Brittany by themselves and stars popping behind her eyes she couldn't tell if they were opened were closed. Brittany, watched wasn't as close as Santana was but as she watched their sex's mashing together and their juices mixing along with Santana's incredibly hot orgasm happening well, ON her, her release came unexpectedly and she groaned and slowly thrusted as it began to subside.

As both of them laid there, sweaty and physically and emotionally spent, on top of each other and two feet from the front door they had one thing on their mind: They had no idea what just happened or how but they knew they definitely wanted it to happen again.

* * *

A/N2: Two-shot anyone? Leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone I'm SO SORRY for the ridiculously, long as HELL wait. Writers block and focus on my other story Offense: The Best Defense dominated my writing time but I finally finished it! Thank you all so much for reading!

* * *

**Screwing The Milkman Part 2**

* * *

"Oh...oh...OH- SANTANA" Brittany moaned loudly as the brunette's tongue did wonders. Santana hummed appreciatively into Brittany causing hot arousal to jolt through her.

"San...I'm...so FUCKING close," Brittany panted as she grinded into her face. Santana didn't know if she had ever seen a hotter sight in her life.

Probably not.

She moved her mouth to suck on Brittany's sensitive little bud before thrusting two fingers into her harshly causing Brittany to yelp out.

Santana loved the way the blonde clenched around her fingers, loved the way she had to hold down her hips to keep from bucking up and she especially loved the way Brittany was moaning continuously, her name and some explicitives mixed with them.

One more broken cry and Brittany was coming, thrusting into Santana as she rode out her orgasm. After the blonde calmed down a little the brunette slithered up and cuddled into the panting blonde, both thoroughly enjoying the moment.

Their tryst had been going on for months now, alternating whose house they were at. Sometimes they'd just talk and sometimes they'd end up having hot steamy sex on the kitchen counter, or they would cuddle like they were doing right now.

Santana was sure Wilbur didn't suspect a thing, he was always gone on his own accord and Santana only left while he was home when she just couldn't stand to not see Brittany (which was actually much more then she let on).

"You're amazing San..." Brittany murmured in her lovers hair.

"You're even more amazing Britt..." she sighed. These moments...well, any moment that included Brittany, they made up for all the crap Santana has gone through. Her parents separating, her tough life as a child, being Latina in a white dominated society. Putting up with ridicule, mysogonism and harsh stereotypes. Then her time with Wilbur, who treated her like a possession and whom she would never love and barely tolerated.

Brittany made her forget all of it. Suddenly a whole wall of emotion, adoration, and..love tackled her full force. Santana had been thinking about the notion for awhile- that she was in love with the amazing girl next to her. She wanted to let Brittany know how she was feeling- how SHE was making her feel. She just didn't know how to say it...she was scared and second guessing herself.

"Britt I-" Santana started, before getting nervous and stopping. Don't judge her okay? She's never said 'I love you' before- at least, not the real kind.

"Hmm?" Britt asked.

"I just...nothing," she mumbled, yelling at herself mentally, the word 'coward' running through her mind," It's just...I'm really happy when...when I'm with you." not good enough Santana. Just _fucking_ tell her.

"San...I have something to tell you." Brittany confessed. Santana looked up at her. She looked nervous.

"Santana. I care about you a lot. And, you make me happy too, like _really happy_ and...I know you're married but I can't help my feelings..." Santana panicked. Did she want to stop their...whatever it was? As much as she wanted her to be happy, Santana didn't know if she could handle not being with the blonde. Not seeing her, kissing her, touching her. She needed her.

"I love you."

Santana froze.

"What?"

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Brittany repeated more confidentially. Santana stared into her clear blue eyes, trying to grasp the meaning of her words.

Brittany...Brittany loved HER? Santana's heart swelled with joy. She loved her! Brittany S. Pierce the most beautiful amazing girl in the world loved HER.

Brittany's nervous face suddenly contorted into worry.

"S-santana? Oh my god...I'm- I mean if you..." Santana's eyes widened as she realized that Brittany took her silence negatively," If you don't feel the same- I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"No! No no no!" Santana said cupping the blondes face and kissing her tenderly.

"Of course I love you!" she insisted, peppering her face with kisses," I do. I love you SO much it hurts because I want to be with you all the time..."

Brittany smiled at her words, taking them to heart. They pressed into each other again, loving the feeling of being in each others arms.

"I just wish I had you all to myself..." Brittany sighed.

"You do. My heart is yours. It was never Wilbur's."

"But you still live here. You still live with HIM. You're still married to HIM."

"I know Britt. I never wanted to be, either. I'm yours."

"You're not though!" Brittany yelled, suddenly sitting up, Santana had never her seen her so distraught. Brittany breathed a heavy sigh, trying to calm her explosive emotions," I'm sorry I just...I can't _stand_ it San..." she said quieter.

"What? Tell me baby..." Santana shifted so she was sitting too. She held the blonde and stroked her hair as Brittany got more insecure.

"I just...I can't sleep at night because I'm thinking about you and him, sleeping together- in bed _together_."

"But we don't-"

"I don't care if you're having sex or if you're just sleeping. He's with you and I'm not," her voice faltered as the first tear fell.

"No Britt, please don't cry," Santana caressed her and wiped her tears, her heart clenching and breaking at the sight," I love you. Please, please..."

"I can't...I don't know what to do San..." she said finally letting go and just sobbing.

"I'll do anything Britt, _anything_. I'll leave him, get a divorce- run away! Whatever it takes for us to be together. Just us," she promised.

"You promise?" Santana nodded and kissed her temple.

"We'll figure this out Britt. I love you."

* * *

A few days later was Brittany's milk(wo)man shift, Santana had a couple of hours to kill and Quinn had phoned and they decided to hang out, she would be over any second now.

Santana had barely opened the door when Quinn came barreling in. Santana had already been worried about her best friend because she sounded so nervous on the phone and now especially, looking at her jitteriness.

"Q? What's going on?" Quinn continued to pace, Santana thought she looked a cross between extremely worried, utterly nervous and...excited? The Latina grabbed her friends shoulders to keep her still.

"Quinn tell me what's going on!" Santana screamed. Quinn was flustered and her face looked flushed.

"I-I'm pregnant!" she stuttered. Santana's eyes widened. She had not been expecting this. She had not been expecting this _at all_. Wait...

"W-who's the father?" Quinn paused for a moment before answering, and the silence killed Santana.

"It's Puck."

Suddenly the blondes face had a huge grin on it.

"It's Puck San!" she exclaimed hugging her tightly. It took Santana by surprise but her words finally registered in her mind and she hugged back, giddy with excitement for the girl.

"Congratulations Q! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Santana said genuinely. She knew that Quinn always longed to be a mother but she didn't want to have kids with Sam because she didn't love him. She refused to bring a child into the world if they weren't surrounded by love.

"You're going to be a great mom," Santana said honestly, wrapping her arms even tighter around the girl.

"Thanks San...and you're going to be a great aunt and god mother." Santana pulled back and looked at Quinn.

"Really Q?" she asked, trying not to seem so excited over the notion.

"Of course San! And I'm sure Brittany will make a wonderful god father," Quinn said winking. Quinn had met Brittany and had fallen in love with her- well, not like Santana had. More like the friendly kind of love. Quinn thought the couple was absolutely adorable and that they were perfect for each other.

Santana looked at her friend and another wall of emotion hit her abruptly.

Ugh all these _feelings_.

"San? Are you crying?" Quinn asked brushing a tear away.

"N-no!" Santana said quickly looking away and rubbing at her eyes.

"Aww you _are _crying! You really do care!"

"Shut up..." she said sniffing," Okay none of this crying shit! This is a happy day!" Santana stated. Quinn smiled at her friends antics before turning solemn.

"Actually San...there's something else."

Santana saw the look of seriousness in her eyes- the fear.

"What?"

"Puck and I have decided to run away together."

...

"WHAT?"

"We're...we're leaving San." Santana didn't know what to say. They had entertained the idea of running away together with their respective lovers but...she never thought it might happened. It was just so overwhelming.

"Where?"

"Well...I know we've been talking...and I convinced Puck to try New York!"

"WHAT? You...you're moving to New York?"

"Well yeah! There's plenty of job opportunities and I know your honey wants to move out there too."

Santana sunk back into the couch.

"...S? What do you think?"

"I...it's a lot to take in..."

"But you're happy for me right? You'll support me?" Quinn asked slightly panicked.

"Of course I do! It's just that...wow. This is- wow."

"Stop stuttering! I thought you and Brittany were..."

"We are," Santana cut her off quickly," I love her and I want to be with her but...well, we're both broke. We've decided to start saving up on money before we do anything rash."

"That's smart, I trained you well!" Santana scoffed.

"Anyway...I'm not sure how long I can wait. I want to leave before I start showing- Sam is a good man and I don't _want_ to hurt him but...I have to."

"I know, Q. I understand."

Both women sat in silence as they thought. Santana was overwhelmed- her best friend pregnant and running away with her lover? It was exciting and daring- but it was risky. Still, she was happy for her and Puck and their decision only fueled her own with Brittany.

"Well Santana, I'd love to stay but I have to go..."

"What? But you just got here! And Britt's coming soon."

"Well! All the more reason we should part ways!" Quinn laughed, Santana tried to glare but couldn't help but chuckle," And anyway, Puck and I have a date. Tell Brittany I'll see her soon alright?" The blonde said going to the door.

"Alright Quinn, I'll tell her! And I'll let her know of your plan- I'm sure she'll be excited for you!"

"Thanks!" she called as she walked down the street.

* * *

Santana didn't have to wait long for Brittany, she arrived half an hour later, flinging herself into the brunette's arms when she answered the door. She kissed her swiftly before party.

"I missed you," Brittany said, resting their foreheads together as they looked into each others eyes with adoration.

"I missed you too," she replied kissing her deeply once again," And I have some news for you..." Santana quickly retold what Quinn had shared with her- excitement evident.

"Oh my god!" Brittany squealed," They will have the most gorgeous babies! And this is perfect! Now Quinn can come with us to New York!"

"I know, she was the only thing that was holding me back..." Santana revealed.

"I know."

Then it dawned on her.

There were two things that she only,_ truly_ cared about in this miserable stinking world. Her two blondes, both of whom she loved (differently but loved, none the less). With them at her side she was willing to go any where and do anything.

"Let's go Britt," Santana said suddenly. Brittany eyed her, confused.

"Go where? Are you hungry because I-"

"No, I mean to New York! Let's just pack up our things and leave!" she said gripping her lovers hands. Brittany gave her this blank look before smiling slightly.

"Santana, you know I'd love too...but remember, we have no money- maybe $230 dollars and that won't get us very far..." she said sadly.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here and spend my life with you- openly. I want it to be just US with no husband to be weary of. I don't care if we're dirt poor and we have to wear rags. I don't care if I have to work three jobs. I don't care if-hmph!" Santana's speech was cut off by Brittany's lips as they pressed together.

"I love you," she breathed as she pulled away, eyes closed and smiling. Santana studied her beautiful features before her clear eyes revealed themselves,

"Let's do it." The Latina's smile matched her girlfriends as she realized what she said.

"Really?"

"Yes! let's leave! Together." Santana cupped her cheeks before kissing her again.

"Together."

* * *

When Brittany had gone and Wilbur came home Santana was impatient. Now that they had agreed to leave she detested being away from Brittany even more. It was agonizing, having to kiss Wilbur, his stubbly chin scratching at her- nothing like Brittany's smooth face. Not to mention how big and rough his hands were, the blondes were so gentle and soft.

Everything about him made Santana miss _her_.

"How was your day sweetie?" Wilbur asked as he cracked open a beer and sat on the couch with her. Santana was pretending to listen to the radio in front of them.

"Oh it was fine...Quinn came over today and I just read. Didn't really go out," she said shortly. Even trying to make simple conversation with him was painful.

"Oh really? Well...I don't really mind not going _out_," he said slowly, eyeing her up. He had to admit, Santana was strikingly beautiful. Of course, it was the only reason why he married her. She was a great trophy wife. He was the envy of all his friends and colleagues because of her. Just looking at her gorgeous caramel skin and raven locks and imagining what wonderful things her pretty little mouth could do got him hard. If only she would _really _satisfy him.

He decided to try his luck tonight. Scooting closer to her so that their shoulders were touching he leaned down to her ear,

"Y'know Santana..." he whispered out though she continued to ignore him," you are the most GORGEOUS women I have ever laid my eyes on..." he slowly kissed her neck, trailing them up to her jawline before she flinched away, panicked. She didn't want anyone but Brittany to be kissing her.

"Wilbur I-" He ignored her and put his hand across her waist so she couldn't move.

"C'mon San...you're my wife and it's been awhile since-"

"It's not that I don't want to!" she quickly lied," It's just that...well, it's that time of the month _dear_..." he could tell she was lying. If not for the fact that everything about her facial expression screamed she was lying then for the fact that he saw her sanitary napkins in the waste bin not but one week prior. He narrowed his eyes but decided not to push her. Instead he let out a gruff," Fine." They hadn't _done much_ since they got married and it was starting to aggravate Wilbur a little. That hot piece of ass all yours and you couldn't enjoy it?

Torture.

"Could you at least fetch me some milk?"

Instantly Santana went rigid, before she forced herself to relax seconds later.

"I-I'm sorry Wilbur. We're all out of Milk," she stuttered. Damn it! She forgot to get the milk from Brittany again! God, once she saw the girl milk was the LAST thing on her mind.

Wilbur looked at her suspiciously.

"Wasn't the milkman supposed to drop it off today?"

"Today? Hmm, I'm not sure. I don't really keep track of those things..." Again, Santana was a terrible liar.

"Well, I suppose that's alright then- not your fault. Maybe I should complain to the town board and arrange for a more efficient milkman."

"No don't!" his wife said fast before she could stop herself," I-I mean. I'm sure it wasn't HIS fault. Maybe the route was moved for some reason. I'm sure it will be along any day now."

Wilbur tried to read his wife. She was frantic, her eyes darting somewhere before landing back on his. Then how she was lying...he knew she thought him to be stupid and ignorant, but this was not the case. He had his suspicions since that one day when he saw the milkman's truck parked outside his house before it disappeared when he came back out. And the way they seemed to be 'out of milk' on the same day that it was supposed to be delivered not once but twice. Added together with his wife's unwillingness to come to bed with him...

"Fine then. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I think that I shall retire to bed soon though. Will you be along soon?" he asked.

"Yes, of course- after this program is over," she lied again, just not wanting to be close to Wilbur.

"What program? They're just advertisements now," he pointed out, realizing her error.

"O-oh, it must have just finished. Okay, off to bed then!" she said quickly departing to the bathroom. Wilbur watched her scamper away. There was something going on with his wife.

Wilbur was absolutely certain of it.

* * *

Of course Santana and Brittany couldn't exactly skip town the next day..._some_ preparations had to be made. So Santana got whatever money she had saved for herself over the years (not much) while Brittany gathered her money from the milk route and other off jobs.

They also made sure to plan what was to happen. Santana had talked to Quinn and Puck and they decided that they should all leave together. Santana was not a good enough actress to pretend that Quinn had just up and left without informing her best friend and if Santana left first then Sam would never take Quinn out of his sight.

The Latina knew she would have to put on some sort of act once Quinn left.

They had it all planned out. They would be taking the 8:00 PM train in two weeks, three towns over to avoid being recognized. They would ride to Indianapolis and transfer over to a New York one from there.

Brittany and Puck got along great, much to the relief of both their women. Currently the four were planning and eating whatever dinner Puck had in his small apartment. Other then Brittany's small apartment it was the only place where they could meet without rousing suspicion.

"Well, when we finally get there where will we go?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah there isn't exactly a big old flat waiting for us in Manhattan now is there?" Santana said.

"Oh hush up San! Puck's got it covered!" Quinn defended, planting a kiss on Puck's cheek.

"That's right! I've got a plan! See, I've a cousin over there and she knows the town through and through. We'll have us a place in no time for real cheap and if it takes us a little while to find jobs and such she and her husband are willing to take us in for awhile!"

"You sure that's safe Puck? I'm not sure I trust anyone related to you..." Santana quipped.

"Course! Rachel and Finn are real nice. A little over-bearing but quality people."

"So it's all settled then? We leave in two weeks?" Brittany asked, half with excitement and half with fear of the unknown. But it was a good fear.

The three others nodded, feeling the weight of their decision hit them. None of them regretted anything.

12 days later...

"I can't believe it's almost time to leave this miserable life!" Santana said excitedly as her and Brittany sat on the blonde's couch.

Brittany trailed her right hand up the girls bare thigh and leaned in,

"Your life is miserable?" she whispered causing Santana to gasp. She didn't understand how Brittany could sound so innocent and be so _sexy_ at the same time.

"N-not all miserable..."she stuttered. Santana pouted in disappointment when the hand left her inner thigh.

"That's what I thought," she winked," and I'm excited too." The peck on the nose she got wasn't even close to satisfying the brunette's want. She tried to shake it off.

"So you know Wilbur leaves later today and will be gone until after we leave right?"

"Uh-huh. It's the reason we planned it this weekend."

"Well I was thinking, tomorrow...once we're both all packed...that we could have dinner a celebratory dinner at my place?" Santana asked hopefully," Just the two of us?"

"Of course I'd love too! Especially since our last two dinners didn't go exactly as planned..." Santana smirked at the memories. Eating dinner together was a little bit risky with Santana being married, so they only ventured to try it a few times. Those two times they didn't _quite_ make it to the dinner table- not when the couch (and each other) were so close. Neither of the really minded though.

"Yeah," she said dreamily," We'll make it through this time. I know it!" Brittany grinned and the smaller girl gave her a chaste kiss.

"Well in that case..." Brittany moved suddenly, pinning Santana down in between her legs," I'd better get this out of my system..."

Neither of them thought there'd be enough time EVER to get each other out of their systems.

* * *

The next day Santana was practically dancing around the empty house. Brittany had just left with her clothes and money to pack in the one bag they were to share- they wanted to leave as much behind as possible. Now though, the Latina was preparing their dinner.

The table was set, their best fine china, red wine, romantic candles and rose petals to top it off. She even got their fancy napkins out.

She even prepared a feast. She didn't like cooking much but she would do ANYTHING to please her girlfriend, which is why she had bought a loaf of butter, tossed a delicious summer salad, made homemade mashed potatoes and cooked and marinated a delicious looking chicken.

* * *

At this time, Brittany was driving over in her milkman truck, her and Santana's bag in the passenger seat. The plan was to leave it at Pucks and then take his old car to the station. Then when the company found they'll think she just took off with him.

She parked in front of the house she had grown so familiar with and exited the vehicle.

"San?" she called, entering through the back door like always and dropping the bag there.

"Kitchen!" the brunette called back. Practically skipping, Brittany went to Santana and immediately pulled her into a tight hug to give her kisses.

"God I love you..." Santana breathed.

"Me too...and wow, everything looks so nice and yummy!"

"Yes it does, now go and wash your hands!"

"Alright bossy pants," the blonde said with one last kiss. Then she skipped to the bathroom. Chuckling to herself, Santana turned to the large, cooked bird on the counter.

Giddy and full of love, she took out the knife and began carving it for dinner.

* * *

Wilbur pulled up to his house after coming home two days early. He figured if his wife was up to something he'd catch her now- when she thought he was miles away.

Then he saw it.

The Milkman's truck, outside his house. At seven o'clock at night.

"I knew it!" Wilbur exclaimed to himself. Not even bothering to park his car he jumped out and stormed to the door, anger clouding his judgement.

"Wilbur! I thought you were out on a business trip!" Santana said panicking, the knife nearly dropping from her hand.

The angry man looked at the spread and the romantic table and his temper escalated exponentially.

"Who's this dinner for huh? Huh? TELL ME!" He had never been so mad before, his wife was cheating on him?

No one made him look like a fool!

"You've been screwing the milkman haven't you?! You've been screwing the milkman!

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open.

"Santana!" Brittany called. She had heard him come in and immediately feared for her girls safety when she heard Wilbur screaming.

The man's eyes widened at the blondes sudden appearance.

"Yo-you're a girl!" he said in shock. Then he looked between the two WOMEN.

Turns out he could get angrier.

"You're a _fucking GIRL_!" he yelled at Brittany before turning to Santana," You're cheating on me with a god damn DYKE?!" he got up to Santana, waggling his finger in her face as she pressed herself up against the counter.

"Wilbur, calm down..." she all but whispered. She was afraid of what he would do, scared of what he was capable of in this heightened state.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Fuck no I won't calm the fuck down! Do you know what will happen to my reputation if people found out I'm married to a DYKE?!" he grabbed her shoulders as she struggled to get out of his grip," They'll think I'm gay and I'll be a laughing stock! I. will. Be. RUINED!" he shook her with every word and Brittany desperately tried to pry him away.

"Get off!" the blonde yelled, taking extreme measures such as kicking and punching but to no avail.

"Wilbur!" Santana gasped. His big hands were starting to hurt her, she would have bruises on her shoulders she was sure of it.

"STOP IT!" Brittany screamed again. Wilbur struggled under both their protests and removed his hand from Santana to throw it back into Brittany, catching her stomach with his elbow. He pivoted, turning away from his wife and came on to the blonde women. She was terrified but all she wanted was to protect Santana from this horrible man.

"You think you can just steal MY wife and get away with it?! Huh! Fucking Lesbian. It's not right, you know that? _You're_ not right!" he raised his right hand ready to strike her in a hit that would surely damage her greatly," I'll teach you a lesson you trashy little-"

His words stopped along with his hand.

His eyes widened and he gasped before dropping to his knees.

Brittany looked wildly to Santana who had tears streaming down her face and a bloody carving knife in her hand.

"Y-you-" Wilbur stuttered, staring up at his wife with fear and lingering anger, his breathing was labored and he was shaking in pain," Y-you're a...worthless whore...and...you'll both rot in hell..."

She stabbed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

It was 9 more times until Brittany finally told her to stop.

Santana's sobs echoed through the room as the knife clattered to the floor. Brittany took her in her arms.

"That's enough San..." she whispered, trying to be strong.

"I- I didn't mean too...he was going to h-hurt you!" she weeped.

"Sh Sh Sh...I know..." Brittany cooed. She understood, Wilbur was a burly man and she was afraid of what would have happened if Santana hadn't done what she had did. And she knew she would do the same if the roles were reversed.

She would do anything for Santana.

And she loved that Santana would do anything for her.

It pained her that someone had to lose a life, she resented pain and death and dying...but at the same time she understood. Was that wrong of her?

They held each other, Brittany stroking the crying girls hair and face in a comforting manner.

Then they heard the sirens.

"A-are they coming here?" Santana said. Her crying had becoming less violent but the tears were still flowing.

They came closer.

"I-I think so. Perhaps one of the neighbors called about the screaming."

"They'll call me a murderer, you know," she whispered. Brittany's eyes widened.

"What, no! They won't! If...if we just tell them the truth! That he tried to hurt you- to hurt us!"

"Brittany. They won't believe to girls in love. They'll think that we...purposefully killed him."

"But it was self defense!"

"It doesn't matter," she said shaking her head.

Brittany knew where this was going.

"Let's go Santana, now! We need to leave- c'mon get up!" she said desperately, trying to pull the girl to her feet.

"No Britt, they'll catch us...and we'll BOTH go to jail...we'll both be hanged."

"I don't care! Let's just run away! Please Santana!" she cried.

"I love you Brittany, but YOU have to go. Alone."

The sirens were even louder now.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Please Brittany, please! I won't be able to live with myself if you get arrested with me. If I stay and plead my case...then maybe I can get off easy. But I have to do this alone. PLEASE." Brittany wanted to say no. She HAD to.

But she couldn't.

She could never say no to Santana.

"_Santana_..."

"I'll be alright. Just go tell Quinn and Puck...please just go before they get here!" Santana begged. Brittany was searching her brain for any better alternative...but she knew she was right. The Latina pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I'll be alright"...she repeated. Brittany kissed her this time, cupping her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes.

"I'll wait for you, forever. I'll get you out of this. I'll FIND A WAY. No matter what."

"I know you will, and I'll wait for you too."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany." With one last kiss the blonde got up quickly, moving around Wilbur to the back door and picking her bag up.

"I love you," the blonde repeated giving one last glance to her best friend and lover before ducking out the door.

"I love you too..." Santana whispered. When she was gone she looked down at her deceased husband. He couldn't believe what she had done- there was blood I her hands.

But she saved Brittany. She didn't get hurt. That's what mattered.

Five minutes later there was a knock of the door.

"Chicago Police Department, open up!" a gruff voice yelled. Santana couldn't will her legs to stand up. There was more banging.

"If you don't open this door we're breaking it down!" he yelled again. This time Santana yelled, more like squeaked," In here."

Seconds later the door broke open and a plethora of officers came upon Santana weeping by her dead husband.

"Holy sweet hell..."

* * *

Breaking News: Housewife Santana Lopez was charged with first degree murder. She stabbed her husband, Wilbur, 10 times in what she says is self-defense but the police think otherwise due to the fact that he was stabbed in the back. If it was in self-defense you'd think he would be stabbed _in the front_. Thus, why the jury has sentenced Ms. Lopez to a life time in prison. It looks like Ms. Lopez won't be the first women hanged, but she will rot in prison for the rest of her life.'

Santana sighed as she read the paper that was provided to her in her tiny cell.

She was a murderer.

She was in jail.

For life.

She might never see her friends again.

She might not ever be able to touch her lover again.

But none of that mattered, as long as Brittany was okay.

* * *

**READ THIS**

A/N: Alright, that was my serious ending that seemed to fit BUT I really don't like sad endings, I like happy ones! So here's the happy ending...:)

Oh and sorry for the nasty words and violence- didn't mean to offend anyone.

* * *

Prison life wasn't actually THAT bad. She had been in for about a month and she had met some interesting people. For example her Matron was a big ol ball of CRAZY, but she wasn't _that_ bad. And she met this girl named Roxie or something. Santana even participated in this group bonding activity where they had to sing about there murders.

In skin tight leather.

...yeah that was a little weird.

But she missed clean sheets and not freezing to death. She missed fresh air, which she wouldn't get till her trial date

And she missed Quinn, a lot. But most of all, she missed Brittany. She missed her _sooo_ bad. Not her or Quinn or even Puck had visited her and she wondered why. Why would they abandon her? She tried calling but they never picked up.

Santana was heart broken.

Did Brittany not love her anymore because she was a murderer?

No, no that couldn't be it- she wouldn't believe it.

These were the things she pondered in the wee hours of the night, like tonight. She wasn't sure what time it was but it had been a long long LONG time since lights out.

But she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was a _certain_ blonde. She was reminded of her wherever she looked, she thought she heard her voice. Saying her name so softly.

"Santana..."

GOD she missed that voice. Santana sighed heavily. Why did her life have to be like this? What did she do wrong?!

"Santana."

There it was again. Even her own brain was torturing her with the voice of her only love.

"SANTANA!" the voice whisper-shouted again.

Wait, that wasn't in her head. The sound of keys clanking and the cell door moving slowly open made the prisoner snap to her feet.

"_Brittany_..." she breathed.

There she was, her beautiful blonde right in front of her. It was like a dream, she was shocked speechless.

"Santana," her name escaped like a whimper and then they were pressed up against each other in a reunion kiss. Instantly Santana knew this wasn't a dream because she could never dream this _this_ life like no matter how hard she tried.

Brittany broke their kiss in favor of placing dozens of tiny ones all over Santana's face.

"As much as I love you and want to tell you how miserable I was without you, we have to go NOW."

"Britt! We're going to get caught and you'll be in here too!"

"Noooo silly, we won't be caught- mama promised she'd have this floor cleared for our escape!" she said simply.

"Wait- you know mama?"

"Well yeah, how do you think I got the keys?" Santana looked at her love with shock, confusion and admiration.

"She owned me a BIG one," the blonde winked before taking her hand.

"Now come on! Before the guards come back!" Without hesitation Santana followed her, astounded to see that the halls were empty. They ran quietly so none of the other girls awoke.

Then, just like that, they were out the back door and into fresh air.

"C'mon, c'mon hurry!" Santana instantly smiled.

There were Quinn and Puck in his truck, the engine running.

"Lopez let's go!" Puck calls.

Brittany and Santana rush into the back seat slamming the door shut as he drives off.

"H-how did you guys-?" Santana trails, still not thinking the past 10 minutes to be true.

"Don't think about how we bailed you out, just think about how we DID," the boy quips.

"Thank you...so much. I thought- I thought you might've forgotten about me..." Santana admitted, Brittany squeezed her hand.

"We'd never forget about you stupid!" Quinn said, even though she was smiling with joy that her best friend was free.

"Yeah, we love you," Brittany kissed her again. She couldn't get enough.

"Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the sap- we're gonna miss our train!" Quinn hit Puck upside the head.

"Thank you Britt, I love you."

"I love you too San. I'm so glad we got you out."

As they kissed in the back seat Santana thought that maybe her life wasn't so bad. In fact, she loved her life and friends. But most of all, she loved Brittany so much- she was one hell of a milkman.

* * *

A/N3: And they lived happily after yadda yadda. So there's my cheesy, crack!fic, of a happy ending! Sorry it took so long! I hoped you all enjoyed and thanks for reading:) I haven't decided but I might do a couple little one shots in this verse when I'm stuck with another fic or something, who knows?

Have a nice day!

P.S. OLYMPICS! Goodluck to all the people from different countries but I am Team U.S.A! Have a good games!


End file.
